


Fun in the field

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Paladin Danse and his Knight are holed up together in the wasteland, a sweep and clear to perform the next day. But that night, they both need to let off a little steam, and the former Vault dweller isn't afraid to be bold about it.





	Fun in the field

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 5: frotting

The setting sun lit the sky ablaze in furious reds and yellows, illuminating the backdrop of the nuclear wasteland just as it did before the bombs dropped. John mused that there were a few things that hadn’t changed as he and Danse sought shelter in a ramshackle building that previously housed a small storefront John had been familiar with pre-war. It was just a small corner store, family owned and run as long as he could remember, stocking snacks, magazines, and random necessities and electronics. Now he barely recognised it as it looked like any other bombed out building around the Commonwealth, though it seemed to be one of the sturdier ones, which was why they’d decided to set up camp there for the night.

Plopping down by the fire, he rubbed his neck to try to ease the ache that came from having to set up turrets at odd angles. The pain was worth a good night’s sleep for the both of them, however, and to see Danse at the fire roasting some meat and being all domestic-like set a smile spreading across his face. The way the Brotherhood jumpsuits tended to cling to his muscular frame certainly didn’t hurt, either. And as they both chowed down on the wasteland fare, supplemented by Brotherhood provided rations, John found himself increasingly distracted.

When it came to partners, John truly didn’t have any set physical preferences, and he’d been with people on both sides of the aisle and in between. What had drawn him to Nora had been their conversation, how they could talk about anything for hours, either deep and philosophical or light and nonsensical. Danse was … not exactly the best conversationalist. But that was fine by John. Because Danse was a soldier, like he was, he knew battlefields and techniques and more importantly he understood the wasteland far better than John. He wasn’t better than Nora, he was just different. He was what John needed after waking up over 200 years later in a cryo chamber, his wife shot and his son gone. He hadn’t been _quick_ about such things, but … after a while, he realised he was lonely and he needed _someone_. Not the healthiest outlook, he knew, but goddamn what a comfort some of the little things were. Things like sleeping next to a warm body, feeling another person’s heartbeat, listening to them breathe, feeling their presence beside you … this world had taken a lot from John, and he was tired of that, tired of all take and no give. While he still grieved Nora, he wanted to move on, to experience whatever life he might be able to salvage out of the wreckage of mankind’s hubris.

Speaking of experiences, even a full stomach after a day’s walk wasn’t enough to tire him out, and John found himself feeling antsy and wanting some action. Not a fight, not that kind of action. No, with him being alone with Danse _for once_, he was looking for something a little more _… fun_. And judging by how extra tightass Danse had been lately, he was due for a little fun, himself.

John fixed Danse with a certain stare as they sat by the fire, his hand surreptitiously wandering over to settle on his thigh. Danse didn’t miss the action, as subtle as John had meant it, and he glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. “Yes, Knight?”

He threw him a mischievous smile as he teased, “Dinner was great, but I think I have a little energy to work off …”

Danse rolled his eyes. “This really isn’t the time nor the place, soldier.”

“Oh c’mon, I set up the turrets and we’re pretty isolated as it is.”

The Paladin seemed like he considered it for the barest moment before he protested, “We don’t have any lubrication with us, and you know I’m not comfortable going without.”

John almost snorted at that. Even though he bottomed, Danse was always concerned about him and his comfort. A little too much at times. But he would not allow such shallow excuses to deny him. If he hadn’t known Danse as well as he did, he wouldn’t have pushed, but he knew well his superior officer was putting up a token defence, as he usually did. Which made it all the more fun and satisfying when he broke through that flat, hardass exterior. So John switched tactics and suggested, “There are other ways, you know.”

The few heartbeats of silence that passed before Danse’ inquisitive reply told John that he was interested. “And what did you have in mind?”

A triumphant grin spread across John’s face as he inched closer. “Trust me?”

There was no hesitation before Danse nodded.

John’s grin only widened. “Good.”

Leaning forward, he sealed his lips over Danse’s, feeling the Paladin’s scratchy beard, sensing the passion lying dormant just beneath the surface, plying his lips until his tongue was granted entrance. Danse may have topped, but most of the time, John ran the show, and they were content with that. It was fun when they switched that up, but even if they never did, John would have been more than happy. It took a special person to even make John consider giving up the reigns, and he had found that in Danse.

Moving slowly, he transitioned his body until he was sitting in Danse’s lap, straddling him, their hardening lengths brushing against each other underneath their jumpsuits. The Paladin’s strong, muscled arms encircled him, holding him in place, and John quite liked that little bit of security as he lazily rolled his hips. The moan that broke through was well worth it, seeing that exterior crack, and John repeated the action a little more earnestly, deepening their kiss as he did so. He would have loved to strip down naked, feel bare skin against his own, but even he had to admit that wasn’t exactly smart in their situation, loathe as he was to acknowledge it. So he had to settle for what they had, his lips wandering over Danse’s whiskered jaw as the Paladin noted, his breath hitching, “Our jumpsuits will get dirty.”

“We have others,” John immediately replied, trailing his lips down his lover’s neck, and Danse put up no more resistance, his own hips twitching and moving, one of his arms reaching down to cup John’s ass, encouraging him. Their breathing became deeper, more laboured as they rutted against each other, seeking a release they hadn’t been allowed in some time because of one circumstance or another. It almost seemed to echo in the back of the empty store, and John wondered if he could hear his heartbeat as it thundered against his chest. Both of their movements had only increased in insistence, in urgency, pushing them both closer and closer toward the goal they sought, and John planted his forehead against his lover’s, looking into his lust-blown eyes as he grit his teeth, already close. His thighs trembled from both arousal and exhaustion, having been put through the ringer that day and the current activity not quite helping matters. He pushed through the twinges of pain, the pleasure more than enough to cancel out the discomfort. With a shudder and a deep moan, he couldn’t hold back anymore as he came, shooting hot spurts in his jumpsuit, his hips barely faltering as he rode out the wave of pleasure.

As soon as he started to involuntarily slow down, Danse reached down and gripped his hips, rubbing him against himself, the cloth between them just enough to dull the sensitivity so it didn’t border into the painful for John. It wasn’t but a few minutes later that Danse reached his own release, and John could feel the burgeoning wet spot between them as his hips stuttered to a stop.

They took a few moments to recover, breathing so heavily John swore they’d suck all the air out of the room. Danse then cleared his throat and asked, his voice still a little strained, “So, did you work out that excess energy, soldier?”

John chuckled softly, his brain not quite caught up enough to throw back a smartass remark. Instead, he kissed the Paladin’s temple and confirmed, “Yeah, I think I’m good now.”

After they extricated themselves from each other and changed jumpsuits, wiping themselves down in between, they settled onto their combined bedrolls, Danse throwing an arm over John. “Now get some sleep, we have an area to clear tomorrow.”

A soft, hazy smile spread across John’s face as he acknowledged, “Yes, sir.” That was something he most certainly could do.


End file.
